banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trickster
Some just want to see the world burn. The Trickster takes the art of magic into the dark realm, where they use this power to steal and kill to their heart's content. '''Role: '''Stealth, Spellcasting '''Alignment: '''Non-Lawful '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Starting Wealth: '''4d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Dex +2, Cha +3 Stats Spells The Trickster is an Arcane Spellcaster. The Trickster uses their Cha modifier for spellcasting. All Trickster spells can be found here. The number of spells a Trickster can cast each day are equal to the number on the chart (above) + the bonus spells per day listed here. The Trickster can cast an unlimited amount of Tier 0 Spells. Abilities Class Proficiency The Trickster is proficient in Simple and Light Martial weapons, and with Light Armor. Shadow Bound (Sp) The Trickster draws their power from the darkness that resides within their shadow. With such a pact, they need to use their shadow in order to perform their magical powers. This acts similar to having an Arcane Bond, with the bonded item being the Trickster's Shadow. The Trickster is immune to any spell or magical effects that affect their shadow, apart from their own Shadow Tricks. If the Trickster is in an area of extreme light, or otherwise denied having a shadow, they must roll a Concentration check to cast a spell or risk losing it (DC 20 + spell's tier level). In areas of complete darkness or where a Trickster is standing on a shadow, they still can use their magic freely. Creatures that do not cast a shadow cannot be Tricksters. Shadow Tricks (Su) The Trickster is capable of using their shadow as an extension of their body, allowing them to perform daring tricks. Performing a trick consumes their shadow. Once the trick ends, their shadow returns to normal. They cannot have 2 tricks active at the same time. They gain a new trick at 1st, 4th, 8th, 12th, and 16th Level. A list of available Shadow Tricks can be found here. Sneak Attack (Ex) At 1st Level, the Trickster gets the Sneak Attack ability, similar to Rogue. Evasion (Ex) At 2nd level, a Trickster can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If they make a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, they instead take no damage. Evasion can be used only if the Trickster is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless Trickster does not gain the benefit of evasion. Ranged Trickery (Su) At 3rd Level, the Trickster can use Disable Device and Sleight of Hand checks on items that are up to 30 ft away. If they use this ability on an object that is normally out of their reach, the DC increases by 5. They cannot use this to steal an object, but they can move objects that weigh less than 5 lbs with it. Always Ready (Ex) At 4th Level, a Trickster can no longer be caught Flat-Footed, nor do they lose their Dex bonus to AC due to their opponent being invisible. The Trickster can still lose their Dex bonus due to being immobilized, however. Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a single weapon are proficient in. Gain a +3 bonus to Attack rolls with that weapon. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +6. Impromptu Sneak Attack (Ex) At 7th Level, once per day, the Trickster can declare one attack they make to be a sneak attack. You do not have to meet Sneak Attack requirements to use this ability. The target loses their Dexterity bonus to AC for this attack, and the Trickster deals their Sneak Attack damage. At 14th Level, you may perform this ability twice a day. Counter-Flank (Ex) At 7th Level, the Trickster cannot be flanked. This denies any bonuses, special attacks, or effects that are given from flanking an opponent to the enemies, unless that enemy's class level is 4 or more levels higher than your Trickster level. Surprise Spell (Su) At 17th Level, the Trickster can add Sneak Attack damage on to any spells that deal damage. Mastery - Death Shadow (Su) At 20th level the Trickster can become a death shadow. This functions as the Ethereal Jaunt spell, except the Trickster can still make attacks and perform Shadow Tricks against targets in the material plane if those targets are in an area of dim or less lighting. The Trickster must be in an area of dim or less light to become a death shadow, but may then travel freely into bright light while maintaining the form. The Trickster can maintain the death shadow form for a number of rounds equal to his class level plus Charisma modifier each day. The duration need not be used consecutively. The Trickster may assume this form numerous times a day, as long as the total rounds used does not exceed his maximum. Death shadow requires a standard action to activate and a free action to dismiss. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited